


And that was okay, cus' it was in a threeway

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/F, F/M, Hypnosis, Multi, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, general smutty stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: You've settled down with Moge-ko and Kurai Yonaka, but the two girls are still at each other's throats.What's a better way to settle a feud than through hypnosis?Commissioned Work! Thank you so much!





	And that was okay, cus' it was in a threeway

You’d finally adjusted to living in Mogeko castle with the energetic Moge-ko and the shy schoolgirl Yonaka that had been here when you arrived. Honestly, you had to admit, you were a tad lucky. Moge-ko had an awfully fiery personality that shook you to the core -- although you did enjoy it -- You were lucky that she liked you. Maybe a little too much. Yonaka, on the other hand, was always a little awkward.

 

Nevertheless, the two girls were incredibly easy to hypnotize. Hell, it even seemed like they loved it, always coming back for more. Even after coming down from their fully tranced state, they were different towards you -- obedient and loving and kind, ready to serve at any moment. Despite this, the two were still usually at each other's heads, with Moge-ko still being the main cause of their bickering.

 

It wasn’t too bad, though. You’d always make them stop, and upon hearing your voice, they would obey. But lately, it seemed as if the two girls were glaring at each other more and more. They sat at the table, staring into each other’s narrowed eyes.

 

“Mmmm…” Both girls squinted some more.

 

Moge-ko decided to finally break the staring contest. “Hey hey, master, Moge-ko’s got a question~” She cheerfully said.

 

“Oh?” You turn to face the energetic girl. “What is it?”

 

“Hmm hmm… Who do you like more, master? Moge-ko or Yonaka? Moge-ko really thinks you should choose her!”

 

“I’m not sure if I have a preference…”

 

Yonaka fiddles with her fingers quietly. “Moge-ko, don’t get him involved…”

 

“Moge-ko wants aaaalll of master’s attention, alright, Yonaka? And if Moge-ko doesn’t get that…”

 

“No murder, Moge-ko,” You sternly add. “Can’t you find another way to win over my attention? Without the consequence of death?”

 

Moge-ko pouts at the mention of no murder. “I-”

 

“I-- I have an idea,” Yonaka interjects. “There’s a different type of “fight”,” she makes sure do to the air quotations, “that we could, um, do.”

 

The blonde raises an eyebrow. “Moge-ko’s listening.”

 

“Well…” Yonaka pulls out a pendant oddly shaped like a cat. Maybe more so a Mogeko than a cat…

 

“Oh, I’d like to see that…” You say, a small smirk on your face.

 

“Ahahaha! Yonaka, do you really think you could beat the great Moge-ko at that?!” Moge-ko sharply says, her eyes glowing a deep red.

 

Yonaka frowns, furrowing her brows, frustrated at Moge-ko’s mocking laughter. “I think I could…!”

 

You deeply inhale. Despite being the superior one in terms of all things hypnosis, it would be exciting to see two rookies try and do it… You were sure Moge-ko had some knowledge of the subject, considering she was more or less a magical being… On the other hand, Yonaka was just a normal girl, wasn’t she? Surely, Moge-ko had the upper hand here.

 

Moge-ko immediately goes to slide off her vest. It’s funny to you, that when you look at Moge-ko fully clothed, she seems so frail and thin, but…

 

She pops the buttons off of her collared-up shirt underneath the vest. Her huge bust makes itself apparent, jiggling as she does so. As yellow as Moge-ko was, you were surprised to always find her wearing pink undergarments, always with a little bow attached to them.

 

“Let’s go! Right now!”

 

“Was it necessary to take your t- top- top off?!” Yonaka replies, concerned about Moge-ko’s enthusiasm.

 

“Moge-ko’s already done it before~ And Moge-ko thinks you should do it, too! Show off those big hips and fat ass of yours!”

 

Yonaka sighs. “If you can make me…”

 

You could admit, you wouldn’t mind a bit of Yonaka stripped down either. She was the complete opposite of Moge-ko. While having a smaller set of breasts, she had the upper hand when it came to her lower body, sporting wide hips and an ass that her skirt could barely cover.

 

“Mogege~ We’ll see about that!”

 

With the pop of a clasp, Moge-ko’s bra falls to the ground, her breasts released from the bounds, looking ever bigger than before. They fall right over half of her bellybutton, and as usual, are as mesmerizing as ever…

 

With a deep breath, Yonaka focuses her eyes on Moge-ko’s, not wanting to look at anything lower. After a few moments of getting into the right mindset, Yonaka lifts her pendant up in front of Moge-ko’s eyes.

 

“Mo-ge-ko…” Yonaka softly says, her voice quiet and calm.

 

Due to Moge-ko’s natural nature, her eyes lock onto the pendant immediately. Her ears twitch lightly at her name being called. Her response is to gently start to sway her breasts from side to side, trying to attract Yonaka’s attention to them.

 

“Yonaka-chan~ You might want to lower your eyes a little bit~” Moge-ko says cheerfully.

 

Yonaka, on the other hand, appears unphased. “Moge-ko, I need you to listen to me… I need you to listen to my voice…” the pendant swings faster. “Just listen and relax… That’s all you have to do…”

 

Moge-ko’s ears twitch again. Since when did Yonaka have such a relaxing voice?

 

“Moge-ko wants you to look at her breasts~” Moge-ko sways slightly faster. Yonaka glances down with a gulp.

 

“...You’ll feel better and better… the more you listen to my voice, Moge-ko… You’ll start to feel your body heating up a little bit, but that’s alright, because it feels good…”

 

Moge-ko takes a deep breath. “Look at the way my body’s swaying, Yonaka-chan… Each sway of my body lasting longer than the last… Isn’t it enthralling? The way that Moge-ko’s body is just pulling you in…~”

 

It was a little bit frustrating to Moge-ko that Yonaka’s expression hadn’t changed at all; she couldn’t tell what this girl was thinking! Was she really that strong-minded?! But Moge-ko herself was feeling a little hazy. She was fine, though, she was fine…

  


“All of the stress from the castle and your duties just fade away… You start to focus your attention more on the warmth of your body. How relaxing it is… how _good_ it feels to be warm…” Yonaka flinched slightly throughout her speech, her eyes finally lowering down to Moge-ko’s bust, watching as her breasts swayed ever so gently.

 

“And with every rise and fall of your chest, Yonaka-chan, you can feel yourself get more and more comfortable. More and more relaxed. Your thoughts about school and home are disappearing with each breath, too…”

 

Moge-ko’s mind finally starts to slip up a little. She just wants to sit back and listen to Yonaka’s voice… but no, no! She can’t give in! After all, master is watching, and she wouldn’t want to disappoint…

 

Yonaka’s eyes are locked onto Moge-ko’s breasts now. She just wants to wrap her lips around her nipples, and play with them, seeing how good she can make Moge-ko feel… They look so big and soft. It wouldn’t hurt to just give in for a few minutes… She lightly shakes her head.

 

“A- And--” Yonaka stuttered, trying her best not to. “Your mind is slowly going blank… You’ll feel good. Having a blank mind feels good. You’ll never want to think about anything else again… You won’t have to think about anything again… You’ll do anything to feel _good_ in this state… You’ll…”

 

Moge-ko finds herself trancing out further and further, everything around her starting to spin. The clank of metal hitting the ground snaps her out of it, though.

 

“H-Huh?” Moge-ko blinks a few times, looking at Yonaka, who was now on her knees, staring up at Moge-ko with a blank smile and dull eyes.

 

Moge-ko laughed. “Ha! Told you Moge-ko would win!”

 

“You almost lost,” You add with a grin. At this point, you had to admit, you were a little bit aroused, and maybe lost in Moge-ko’s breasts, too…

 

“Did Moge-ko do good, master?”

 

“I would say so. Why not have a bit of fun with Yonaka now?”

 

With a cat-like smile on her face, Moge-ko turns her head back to Yonaka, watching the dazed girl follow her like a hawk.

 

“Yo-na-ka-chaan~” Moge-ko says cheerfully, bending down to grip the girl’s chin. “Can you be a good girl and slide off the rest of those clothes for Moge-ko?~”

 

Yonaka nods. She slips out of her jacket, her breasts jiggling underneath her white collared shirt. After tossing the jacket to the side, she slowly unbuttons her shirt, revealing her plain ribboned white-bra.

 

“...Leave it on, but open,” Moge-ko commands. “Pffpfftt, Yonaka-chan’s so much smaller than Moge-ko~”

 

“Ahh… don’t be mean…” Yonaka hazily replies with a smile still on her face, standing to slide down her patterned skirt. Matching undies, huh?

 

You watch as the skirt falls to the ground, then trail your eyes back up to Yonaka’s ass and thighs, wanting to touch them. You decide to let Moge-ko stay in control for now, though, wanting to see what she has in store for her rival.

 

Moge-ko roughly gropes Yonaka’s breasts, eliciting a moan from her, pulling the girl closer to herself with them. “Moge-ko thinks that Yonaka-chan  should give her all the praise~ After all, that’s only what Moge-ko deserves, right? Worship me, Yonaka-chan!”

 

“Wait a minute on that, Moge-ko,” You quickly add.

 

“Oh? Okay! Hold on a minute then, Yonaka-chan!”

 

“Uhuh…”

 

You beckon Moge-ko over. She immediately skips over, happy to have you ask for her.

 

“Whatcha’ want, master?” Moge-ko asks playfully, as if already knowing the answer.

 

With a grin on your face, you pull her down onto your lap and nuzzle into her neck. She giggles lightly, pulling your face up close to hers and pressing a kiss against your lips. With sharp teeth, Moge-ko nibbles on your lower lip, harsh enough to leave marks, but not draw blood.

 

You break away from that and go back to a normal kiss, your tongue slipping between Moge-ko’s lips. She moans into the kiss, clutching onto you tighter.

 

“Master…~” Moge-ko whispers. She starts to move her hips, grinding against your hardening cock. “Has Moge-ko ever told you how much she loves your cock?”

 

“Not enough…” As long as you’ve been here, you’ve never felt… this way. You want to take full control over Moge-ko right now. You place one hand on her hips and move with her, the other going to grope one of her huge breasts that practically melt into your hand. Her flesh is so soft and warm. You could honestly get lost in it right now… Though you would prefer not to, as that may be her plans. Just from your touch, she seems to be shivering with pleasure. You remember how sensitive her breasts are, and give the one you’re currently fondling a rough squeeze before lightly tugging on her nipple, making her squeak, her face flushing even further.

 

Moge-ko’s hand runs down to your belt. She slowly, almost teasingly undoes it, her chest pressed up against you the entire time. Crawling off of your lap, her eyes never leave yours as she gets down onto her knees, the same smirk she usually has still on her lips.

 

With your cock suddenly out, you let out a moan of relief. That relief quickly turns tense once more as Moge-ko’s breasts press around your cock, her soft flesh engulfing you, making you want to melt right there.

 

“You know, master, Moge-ko’s real good with her breasts~ Obviously, I made a little mess out of Yonaka…” Moge-ko says that last bit quietly. Her hands sink into her own breasts as she begins to bounce them up and down, starting with a slow pace.

 

It’s agonizing, almost. You think that you’re maybe a bit too needy, but…

 

“Go faster, Moge-ko.”

 

Nodding, Moge-ko obeys your command. After all, no matter what, you were still in control here, weren’t you? All you had to do was say a word, and Moge-ko would be all under your control… But she was being a good girl for now.

 

You place a hand on her head and give her a pet, scritching at her ears as she uses her breasts to fuck you. “You must really like Moge-ko’s tittyfuck, master! I can feel you twitching… Are you going to cum soon?” She leans down and licks at the head of your length.

 

Moge-ko looks back at Yonaka. “Yona-ka-chan~ Hop up on Moge-ko’s bed and touch yourself! No cumming, though…”

 

“Okay…~” Yonaka does as told, hopping up on the bed near the headboard.

 

You can’t seem to take your eyes off of her as she spreads her legs, dipping her fingers into her wet cunt, swirling her fingers around her clit… her eyes so, so blank, but a smile still on her lips.

 

Your attention falls back on Moge-ko, who gently shoves you down onto your back. You scuffle upwards to position yourself properly. The blonde is already practically bouncing on you, obviously eager to please. “Excited?” You ask.

 

“Moge-ko just reaallyy really wants masters cock in her, okay?” She pouts softly, her ears pointing down.

 

“Then you know what to do,” You give her ass a firm smack before positioning your hand onto it.

 

“Fff--!” Moge-ko bites her lip, her ears shooting back up. She slides her panties to the side before lowering down onto your cock, practically bouncing onto it. She lets out a cute whimper when it reaches all the way in.

 

Fuck, Moge-ko was tight. You weren’t going to do the work, though, that’s what she was for.

 

Moge-ko gave you a knowing look and began to bounce herself up and down, her breasts jiggling with her.

 

“Hey, don’t just leave Yonaka out of this… I’d feel a little bit bad. Call her over here, she can rest on me.”

 

“Mmf… okay, Master… YONAKA-CHAN!” Moge-ko beckons her over, and points at your face. “Sit there! Right on master’s face~”

 

Yonaka nods, crawling over and resting her weight onto your chest. She leans forward to Moge-ko, her slick cunt placed conveniently in front of your face.  

 

“Yo- Yonaka-chan, play with Moge-ko’s breasts while you’re at it! Make me feel even-- aah…! Better than I am right now!”

 

“Okay…” Yonaka holds herself up with one hand, her other going to grope Moge-ko’s breast, and her mouth heading towards the other. She latches onto Moge-ko’s nipple, gently suckling at it while fondling the other.

 

“Ehe~ Moge-ko’s breasts are so big…” Yonaka mumbles, her breath hot against Moge-ko’s chest. “Thank you for letting me play with them, Moge-ko…”

 

Moge-ko’s eyes roll back into her head, but she closes her eyes and moans instead.

 

You dip your tongue into Yonaka’s pussy, deciding to get a good taste of it first. Your tongue travels from her entrance up to her clit, flicking over it a few times, causing the girl to buck her hips. Wanting something to latch onto, you instinctively grab onto Moge-ko’s ass, managing to keep a hand on it despite her feral movements. While teasing Yonaka’s clit, you move your other hand to grab a lock of Moge-ko’s golden hair, tugging on it.

 

“Faster,” you muffledly say. Moge-ko picks up on your demand just through the pull and begins to move faster, her body impacting with yours each time she came down, your cock fully engulfed by her pussy each time. Her moans get louder and louder with each thrust.

 

“Good girl,” You praise. Moge-ko tightens around you, cumming as she latches down onto you once more.

 

“Master!” She cries out, her whimpers and moans filling the room. Yonaka doesn’t stop feeling her sensitive breasts. Moge-ko finds herself losing her strength, but another rough tug to her hair does the job for you.

 

You find yourself nearing climax, your cock pulsing with pleasure as Moge-ko’s cunt tightens around it. You still manage to give Yonaka a few licks here and there, but fall short, your body focusing all of its energy elsewhere. With a loud groan, you cum, shooting your seed deep inside of Moge-ko’s pussy, filling her womb to the very brim, the feeling of sweet release rushing over you.

 

When you’re finally done, Moge-ko lifts herself off of your cock, falling back onto the bed, cum dripping out of her. “Aawaaah… Moge-ko’s so tired now, master…!”

 

You don’t exactly buy into that, but go with it for now. Gently, you shove Yonaka off, holding her off onto the side for now. Of course you weren’t exactly satisfied, but Moge-ko seemed tired enough for now… and would be back at it within an hour, if you assumed correctly.

 

“Ehehe~” Moge-ko giggles. “Moge-ko got master aaall to herself! All of his cum is mine~” She teases, directed towards Yonaka. She turns back to you with a smile, “Thank you, master!”

 

Yonaka sits there, squeezing her thighs together, slowly falling out of trance. Moge-ko turns back to the girl and sits up, swaying her body back and forth in front of Yonaka once more, calming the girl back into her trance fully.

 

Moge-ko flops back down onto her back, pulling Yonaka over and pressing the braided girl’s face into her chest, which she eagerly accepts, continuing her actions from earlier, groping Moge-ko and fondling her.

 

“Master, what else do you think Moge-ko should do to Yonaka?” Moge-ko questions, a slight smirk on her face.

 

You scoot yourself closer to her. She cuddles into your side, forcefully, as if her cat-like instincts were coming out.

 

“We could always reshape her body together and make her breasts bigger than yours,” you say coldly.

 

“That’s Moge-ko’s charm point! Only for Moge-ko! Yonaka-chan’s already got a big enough butt that takes up half of the bed.” Moge-ko pouts.

 

“Right, right,” you laugh. “We’ll think about it. I think she’s having enough fun as she is right now…” You gaze downward at Yonaka, who’s happy suckling on one of Moge-ko’s nipples, a small smile on her face as she’s doing so. You give her a pat on the head for being a good girl, doing what she’s told.

 

Moge-ko twitches under you, but tries to ignore her growing arousal.

 

As much as you wanted to go for another round, simply cuddling up next to Moge-ko felt just as good.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
